The Dark Side of East London
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: CHERUB is desperate. There's been a huge rush in youthterrorist recruitment in East London. They're so desperate they're using a non CHERUB opperative. James is told to keep her alive at any cost. What the hell is happening to East London? NO ROMANCE!
1. Desperate Idiots

**This is just an idea i had and i wasn't really thinking of carrying it on, but i wanted to see what people thought of it and maybe if i get some reviews and a goood response i'll keep it going. BTW. I know loads of readers hate using terroism in a story but i'm a bengali british muslim this is mostly and excuse to vent about it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CHERUB, that's Robert Muchamore. If you think I'm him...I'm complimented but slightly worried.**

'Terrorism? We're talking dudes with long beards blowing themselves up right?'

Sakina gave him an admonishing look, 'James.;

He rolled his eyes. 'Whatever. Maybe you haven't noticed Sakina, but I am _white_. I can hardly go undercover as a terrorist!'

'James, stop giving me attitude and let me bloody speak,' Sakina's cool facade was beginning to crack.

'Only if you tell me what's going on.' James had been instructed to meet his latest mission handler Sakina Chowdhury. Never having heard of her before, he's asked around. Learning of the awe of mystery surrounding her, made James slightly nervous. Sakina Chowdhury was one of the elite mission controllers, the ones that usually dealt with the big fish missions. Each of the elite specialized in one area. James could only presume that Sakina dealt with Islamic terrorism.

'I can only tell you what's going on if you let me speak.' One thing was for sure, Sakina thought of herself as one cool customer. Something James, as a kind and sweet mannered kid, felt was bad for her health and so, naturally, was trying to piss her off.

'So speak.'

'You will not be the one going undercover. She is,' Sakina tossed a picture at him of an Indian girl of similar age to James. Most of her hair was tucked under one of those puffy caps that Lauren was so obsessed with. James saw the glint of braces beneath her pursed lips. There was a light crease of a frown on her forehead as she concentrated on the book she was reading. The front of her cap covered one eye and loose strands of hair covered her other eyes. Pale patches were the tell tale signs of bad eczema during younger years and her nose was slightly too long but overall James got the overall impression of a clever girl who loved reading. Rather like a not as hot Dana. However...

'I've never seen her on campus. Who is she?'

'She's not a CHERUB agent,' Sakina admitted.

James almost chocked, 'WHAT?'

'In itself, this mission isn't my usual thing but when it was considered that we might be using a non-CHERUB, I put myself forward,' Sakina actually looked pissed off, 'I've made my feeling for this mission known but the big bads at the top think that my opinion counts for nothing.'

'Ouch,' James murmured sarcastically.

Sakina gave him a dirty look, 'it's obvious we don't like each other James but CHERUB has let this mission pass. Stupidly in my opinion, I don't want this girl dying which she will if no one will look out for her.'

'What retard decided to use a non CHERUB agent for a mission.'

Sakina sighed, 'A desperate idiot.'

**Let me know what you think. Any ideas, things to improve? REVIEW**

**thanks for reading**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx**


	2. Unconventional

**I know I said I wouldn't review this unless i got a huge response but I just finished twilight and all them and am in this huge writing mood. So I updated. i just wanted to mention that this is NOT a romance I love Dana and James and am not splitting them up. Besides Sakina's coousin is based on me and there is now way i would go out with James. Sorry if I offended anyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: My initials are not R. G. M (G for Genius)**

"I don't like this. Can I read the mission briefing?" That stupid feeling of dread was insulting James's stomach.

Sakina smirked slightly, "there isn't one. This whole mission is strictly _off_ record."

James raised an eyebrow, "this is _CHERUB_. The whole thing is off record."

"No one but Zara, the head of MI5, you and I know about this mission. Officially the whole idea was thrown out. Can you imagine the protest? Everyone's uncomfortable enough using kids to our dirty work but kids we've never trained goes beyond most people's ethics. People who are sane that is" That pissed off look was on her face again. She even sounded sulky.

James was still unsure, the whole thing just felt wrong. How could they expect someone without any training to do a CHERUB's job? "Why can't we use a CHERUB?"

Sakina seemed to sympathize with his confusion. "CHERUB isn't a religious institute. We don't bring kids up according to any specific religion so if any child wanted to learn about a religion beyond national curriculum R.E they have to do it themselves. There is no kid here who could feasibly pretend to want to be a terrorist. The religious side of it is difficult to really grasp and unless you really _believe_ in any of that crap it's hard to convince recruiters you're the real deal."

"So teach an Asian here everything they'd need to know. Why do we need to use someone from the outside? And how do I fit in?" Were CHERUB going nuts? Maybe the whole idea of life and death was becoming a little too easy on them. You know considering the fact that he would _murder_ them if this went wrong.

"And what do we do when they ask that CHERUB something we haven't prepped them for?"

"Improvisation like we're constantly having hammered into us. What the hell is the point of surprise training lessons if they didn't trust us CHERUBs to teach ourselves?

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE THIS JAMES ADAMS?!" Sakina had leapt out of her chair and was leaning over him with her face dark as thunder.

The outburst had been completely unexpected and James stuttered looking for a reply.

"That girl there- the one who's life I'm risking- is my baby _cousin_. She's family and I hate to use her like this but she's the best chance to pull this off and I need you to keep her safe for me,' Sakina's voice cracked and her body trembled as she slowly sat back down.

_Her cousin. _Sakina Chowdhury was using her own cousin. James didn't know what to say. How could someone do that to their family, risk them like that? Practically sentence them to death.

"Don't look at me like that James Adams. You do the same thing every time you let your sister go on a mission. The same as she does for you. You know that Lauren is the best trained and you know that she'll do her best. My cousin is the best I can find mentally, physically and emotionally to do this. But I want _you_ to keep her safe. I want James Adam's, the black shirt with a brilliant mission record to keep my cousin alive James. Because if you don't, all they'll do is find a CHERUB who will screw this whole thing up and blow any chance we have of finding these recruiters." Sakina seemed to get a hold of herself and finally stopped quivering like she was on steroids.

"Okay I won't keep telling you how much of a complete retard you are. But how the hell am I meant to be _inconspicuous_?" James began to speak in that patronizingly bright voice that people used with kids, " Me white, you _brown_. Can you tell the difference?"

"I'm hoping _they_ can. I'm banking on the idea that it's so obvious that they won't believe it. You're going to be playing the over protective step brother." Sakina's sudden smile disappeared just as quickly, "Especially after her dad dies."

"What?" This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Sakina looked grim. "We're going to pretend that her dad dies to give you a reason to get over protective as well as keep my uncle out of harm's way.

Something randomly clicked in James's head. One of those random strokes of brilliance that Dana once said were '_rarer then James suddenly deciding to swim butt naked in the middle of the lake in winter_'. "How am I supposed to be her _step_ brother?" A slow grin pasted James' face.

Sakina sighed, "Yes James. I will pretend to be married to my uncle. But no one will know that he's my uncle."

"Now _that_ is an unconventional relationship."

**Yo poeple the little purple button down below is screaming at you**

**xxbluehyperpxiexx**


End file.
